


The  Catastrophe

by xX_BENDIZZLE21_Xx



Category: Drones - Fandom - Fandom, The Martian, War - Fandom
Genre: Bombs, Drone strike, Forced, Mark Wateny - Freeform, Martian Characters, Memes, Multi, War, drones, lol, please dont read, smoke, the martian - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_BENDIZZLE21_Xx/pseuds/xX_BENDIZZLE21_Xx
Summary: Mark and Martienz are in San Fransisco on an errand for NASA when all hell breaks loose.





	

The nightmares won't stop. They just keep coming. They won’t leave me alone. It's been two days since the catastrophe occurred. I can recall the attack like it was yesterday. First, the roaring of a plane. Second, you can tell that they are drones not planes. Third, the sky goes black as they drop their f*cking bombs they’re holding and everything around me was turned to rubble. I couldn’t see anything around me because the smoke from the bombs was too thick. 

Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself, (silly me). My name is Mark Watney, yeah the one who lived on Mars for several years before NASA could get someone to me to bring me back to Earth. I came to San Fransisco with Martinenz on a errand for NASA. We stopped by a pizza parlor because I got hungry. At one point in our meal Martinez got up and went to the bathroom. That's when the drone strike happened. I heard the roaring of a plane. Puzzled I walk outside to see what was making the noise. Up ahead, I see not a plane but a drone hovering around the city, dropping bombs where it wanted to, Anyways where was I? Oh yeah that's right. Suddenly, I feel someone grab me, “shhh,” the voice says “it's me Martinez, follow me” 

I blindly follow Martinez through the smoke. Around me buildings are in ruins and pieces of them are falling off, hitting the ground below. Fires rage through the city burning everything in their path. People run madly through the streets searching or stealing any kind of useful supplies they can find. Martinez ducks into an alleyway, I follow. We sit down and made sure that no one can see us. Martinez pulls out a sandwich that he had been saving for a snack. 

 

“Still hungry?” He asks

“Yeah,” I reply

He hands me the sandwich. I take a bite. 

“It's good, I said “best thing I’ve eaten all day besides the pizza.”

“Hey Martinez, I said finishing the last bite of the sandwich “why can The Flash run as fast as the speed of light, I mean shouldn't he only be able to run as fast as a car going 70 mph” 

Martinez, who was in the middle of praying, turns to me and said “bro, you've gone loco.” “You might want to rest.”

 

“Ok mom,” I said sarcastically but I listen to his advice. Using my backpack as a pillow I lied down.

“I’m going to get supplies, i'll be back soon.” Martinez said.

“Ok.”I said as I closed my eyes and drowsiness overcame me. 

I must have slept for about an hour when suddenly I heard a loud noise that kind of sounded like a plane. I immediately sat up and looked up. A drone circled overhead.I looked around the alley. No sign of Martinez. I thought that the drone couldn't see me, so I stood up. Suddenly the drone fixed its infra red sight on me. It was about to shoot when out of nowhere I heard “get down” and someone side tackled me out of the way. 

“What the f*ck dude?” I said angrily and a bit confused “That hurt.” 

“I just saved your life, and that's what you have to say.” The voice said.

“Sorry.” I said, it just that I wasn't expecting to be side tackled. 

“Its cool, I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your position.” “I’m Larry.” he said extending his hand.

“Mark.” I said shaking his hand. 

“Well Mark we don't have much time, we’ve got to get out of here.” Larry said “come with me, I'll take you to a safer place.” 

“Sure.” I said completely forgetting about Martinez “let's go.” 

“Follow me.” He said and then we set off to our destination wherever that was.


End file.
